


Kisses

by cherrygoldlove



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: James waits for Q with a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseforthethorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/gifts).



> Happy Valentines Day thebookworm214!! <3

“What is it?”

“A felt bag. If you want me to be precise, it’s a red, felt bag.”

Q looks at Bond, not fully trusting the other man.

“Come on.” the blond pats the couch next to himself. It all looks very suspicious.

When Q came back home, tired as hell, he was greeted with a two dishes meal, all his favourites, he was served pink wine and a cheesecake for desserts and now he was invited to sit on a couch, with James, in front of the fireplace at the man’s apartment. And apparently, put his hand in a red, felt, bag.

The boffin sits tentatively.

They have been together, off and on, for about a year now, and James, for all his charming ways, has never gone to such lengths before. Not even after he fucked his multiple honeypots and tried to play it off as nothing. 

After one screaming match, the most the boffin got was a bunch of red roses waiting for him on his desk the next morning and an apologetic looking Bond picking him up after work and then going down on him like there was no tomorrow. 

So now, he was suspicious now, wondering what the hell did Bond do this time.

He felt his knees weaken when his mind stumbled upon an idea.

“She’s pregnant,”

Bond looked at him, eyes wide.

“What?”

Q turned in on him, no strength even for an angry scowl.

“You got her pregnant, didn’t you? That’s, that’s why all this,” he makes a gesture with his hand. “This nice thing. You want to soften the blow.”

James’ eyes stay wide open, clearly not following the conversation.

“Goodness no! I told you, I fucking told you! Wear condoms and always, always check if they didn’t break, but n-”

“Danny.”

“Don’t you Danny me, Double oh seven, you-”

“What date do we have now?”

“Why? So you can count days till she gives birth? That’s really lo-”

“What, Date, Do. We. Have. Now.”

Q splutters looking around and then reaching for his phone. 

“February fourteenth, though I fail to see-”

“Stop, and think for a while. Didn’t you google anything today?”

“What? What has that anything to do with-” James grabs the phone out of his hands and does his best to navigate it till he opens the browser and shows it to Q.

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh. Happy Valentines Day, Danny.” Bond leans in then, looking for a kiss into which the brunet melts. 

Pulling away after a bit, ending the full kiss with little pecks, James motions towards the felt bad again.

“Come on, pick something out of the bag.”

Calmed down and feeling touched by James actions, Q reached into the bag. His fingers encountered pieces of paper and he pulled one out at random. 

Sending a look James’ way, he unfolded it and looked at it then.

“Read it out loud.”

“Gentle kiss on the corner of the mouth” Q read and then looked up at Bond, smile wobbly. 

“You said I don’t kiss you enough. So this time I will give you all kinds of kisses there are. And if you feel you’re still lacking, I have spare pieces of paper you can write on and put in the bag.”

“Thank you…” Q whispered out as James leaned in to place the promised kiss.

By the end of the night Q was moaning unhappily, balancing on the edge of orgasm for the last half an hour. James had to tie him up to get through all the contents of the red, felt bag and not have the boffin have them abandon this mission for the sake of pure and simple lovemaking.

“Any other special kisses you want?”

“Dammit James, come onnnn… Oh, I know, now I know! I want your cock head to kiss my sweet spot. Repeatedly. Please. Noow.”

And Bond complied. 

 

.


End file.
